


Lethobenthos

by Srta_Aurora



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srta_Aurora/pseuds/Srta_Aurora
Summary: Lethobenthos:因为忘记某人的重要性而产生的沮丧与无措，你已经忘记了一个人有多重要，直到你突然在别的地方碰到了他以前的某种小习惯，并且一下子记起来当时的事情。
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & My Unit | Byleth, Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 2





	Lethobenthos

**Author's Note:**

> 是上一篇ABO的续~⭐

希尔凡.乔瑟.戈迪耶从来就不是个合格的男友。  
这个评价适用于所有毫不在意的逢场作戏以及被自己亲口否认的那一段关系。  
他不知道自己哪来的胆量，人还慵懒的裹在被子里，腰也酸涩的要命，对着标记了自己的Alpha的第一句问候就是把全部责任都推卸给了无法控制的信息素。  
"所以，就是这样。我不想确立关系，可以吗，老师？"  
他抱着枕头，声音有些闷，嗓子也是哑的，是昨夜享受了欢愉的间接罪证。他盯着贝雷丝的后背，阳光照在她有些凌乱反翘着的发丝上散发着绿松石的光泽。希尔凡喜欢这个场景，也因此感到恐惧。又同时产生莫名的期待，传闻中没有感情的灰色恶魔会因为他不负责任的任性要求产生一丁点儿的情感波动吗。贝雷丝系扣子的动作短暂的停顿了一秒，甚至没有给他一个像平常那样应得的，无奈的，责怪的眼神，声音清亮的像瓷器摔在地面上。

"可以。"

希尔凡舔着嘴唇，翘起的嘴皮干硬的有点硌舌头，像尝到了沙子。他讨厌这种感觉，烦躁感又重了几分，咬着边缘狠狠撕下来，淡淡的血锈味跟着渗进齿间。

"谢谢您。"

意料之中的回答也会让人情绪低落，但这是他自找的。他缩回被子里蒙住头，还没来得及觉得自己可笑就看到了贝雷丝的脸。他在夸她眼睛的时候是真心的，像冰河般通透，即使背光也闪闪发亮。

"想反悔的话我也欢迎。"

伸进被子的手压在他后脑勺轻轻的揉搓，他想她是故意在捻他耳边的发丝，好趁着他被细碎声响转移注意力的时候亲上来。

贝雷丝闻起来像火，尝起来更像。

他收卷回自己的舌头让出位置。这女人是他的天敌，从信息素的味道看都是显而易见的。所以老老实实的等待着烈火把他燃烧殆尽就够了，（话说回来也没有Omega能抗拒自己的Alpha）他这样没出息的自我安慰着示了弱，虽然刚刚说过那种话现在就讨好的吮起探进口中的舌尖有点丢人他也还是这么做了，但贝雷丝很快顶开他，轻轻咬在被他自己撕裂的细痕周围。

微微的刺痛让希尔凡想起他的嘴皮，想起渗出的血珠，甚至想起自己还没有洗漱，这些都让他浑身不自在。他不指望贝雷丝能在被子里注意到他抗拒的表情，就只能轻声吭出几声闷哼。

"不过药还是停了吧。"他还在感激贝雷丝听懂了他的瞎哼哼，过了半天才理解了这句话的含义，脸颊发烫的刚想缩回被子却被起身的Alpha把被子掀了大半。

"还有，你该起床了，我们要回修道院了。"

***  
希尔凡的梦境被适时的打断。门外轻柔又规律的叩击声让他没时间回想梦中的景象，他早餐的时候破天荒的和戈迪耶伯爵，也就是他的父亲爆发了激烈的争吵，但没法连带着把一直摇头叹气的母亲也拒之门外。他几乎猜到她的来意，光脚踩在地板上让他不禁吸了口气，已经到了星辰节，从更北边吹过来的冷风让雪成天飘个不停，昏沉的天气会让人失去时间的概念，他靠在门边拉开一条窄缝，果不其然是面布愁容的母亲。

"别来做他的说客。早上吵得现在头都在疼，你们要我维持这种状态去打仗吗。"

"女神啊…你每次上战场就足够我提心吊胆的了，别说这种话……"希尔凡知道他的母亲听不得这些，虽然很抱歉但他确实是故意的。"……我们先不谈论这个，你一天没吃饭了，希尔凡。"

"已经晚上了吗，拜托别又是烤鸡。"他也有点意外自己睡了这么久，接过女仆手中的托盘让出门口。

"黄油煎双鱼，你父亲下午特意嘱咐的。天啊，你房里太冷了。"伯爵夫人迅速切过了话题，没有给他表达不满的机会，掀开托盘推到他面前，示意女仆去燃起壁炉，待到屋内只剩下他们两人又再次犹犹豫豫的开口，"你父亲也没有恶意，毕竟已经快五年了，你的标记……"

"您到底让不让我吃饭。况且我早就习惯抑制剂了不是么。"他厌倦了把在早餐桌上的话再重复一遍，法嘉斯已经摇摇欲坠了，帝弥托利生死不明，他家和伏拉鲁达力乌斯家勉强维持的东部贵族联盟仅是抵挡公国的进攻都不容易，更不提还有再次隔三差五来边境骚扰一圈的斯灵军队。而他的父亲大人却有闲心盘算着给他找个新的Alpha。他心里烦，把情绪发泄在食物上，盘子里的鱼被切成乱七八糟的碎块，留存的余温很快就散尽了，黄油一块块的半凝在盘子边缘，他又吃了两口，感觉自己在嚼蜡烛。

"我们只是担心你…Silas*…女神保佑…你，你可以自己去找个喜欢的…"他的母亲又在落泪了，从小到大总是为他的事情哭个不停，让他觉得自己像个被捧在手心里的脆弱艺术品，有点磕碰就会摔个粉碎。他彻底没胃口了，刀叉和盘子接触时发出的脆响终于让他的母亲噤了声。

"在这种时候吗？就算是我也干不出这种荒唐事。标记没有任何问题，我也不需要Alpha，甚至没人知道我是个Omega，一切都和以前一样！好吗？回去休息吧，母亲。"

他探头招呼了候在走廊里的女仆，习惯性的露出他最擅长的笑容把托盘递过去，顺便附赠了几句不走心的赞美，女孩冲他眨眨眼睛，红着脸递给他一个小小的陶罐。他接过来颠了颠，看着手心里散发的热气的物件儿发愣。

"夫人总提起您手凉，我才知道贵族们不用这个，就自己做了一个。您房里的炉火才燃上不久用这个更有效，里面有热水还请小心塞子别烫到了。"

"哦…哦！多谢啦~下次我再去王国领也给你带个礼物吧~"

"真的吗！我只是随便做的，您喜欢就好！"

他没有心情继续看她闪闪发光的眼神，用随口瞎编的理由打发走了藏不住兴奋表情的姑娘。他锁了门，捧着这个小小的陶罐窝坐在壁炉前的躺椅上，晃了晃听见里面咣当的水声。他曾经拥有过几乎一样的东西，现在大概还摆在他加尔古玛库的宿舍桌上不知道落了多厚的灰。他现在有时间回忆方才的梦了，也想起了更多事情。他还记得贝雷丝第一次把那个放在他手里的时候也是星辰节，他嫌弃的大喊着法嘉斯男儿都不怕冷才不会抱着灌了热水的壶睡觉，还执拗的要她去问问菲力克斯和帝弥托利愿不愿意接受这种礼物，但贝雷丝才不管他的抗议，按着把他和暖壶一起塞进被子里，还说着他们两个动的多，不像他这样手脚冰凉。

"你怎么知道，你也握过他们的手咯。"他捂上了才知道这东西的好，掖着被子只露了脸还在外面，觉得前二十年在睡觉前哆哆嗦嗦裹着毯子往壁炉里丢柴火的自己像个傻瓜。

"当然握过，今天的训练你不是也去了么。"希尔凡盯着微微侧头的贝雷丝没憋住笑，但很快表情就僵在脸上，他的Alpha压在他耳边依旧用一本正经的语调说着，"接下来的事情就没做过了。"

"等等…？今天吗？现在？不我完全没感觉啊！老师……呜……别掀被子啊！热气都没了！"

"别耍赖，我能闻出来。"

她就是个在各种意义上都犯规的Alpha。

希尔凡总会做些象征性的挣扎，这样贝雷丝就会拽着他的手腕沿着小臂内侧一路吻到脖子，被放跑的热气根本不算什么，这个小陶罐带来的暖意连她怀抱的十分之一都比不上，她就是火焰本身，永远燃烧，永远热烈，让他抵触又离不开，冒着被灼伤的风险也忍不住去触碰，然后每一次都被席卷的火舌瞬间点燃。

***  
贝雷丝曾经询问过她是什么味道，还偏偏是在进到他最深处的时候，肯定是为了报复当初的发难，他浑身都是她的气味被捅的腿都快要撑不住，大脑一片空白什么都答不上来，费力的寻找着接近的形容词，烛台、篝火、烟花，又觉得有些差距，最终他放弃了，含糊不清道'是我的心为你燃烧的味道'。话音刚落贝雷丝就把手按在他的喉结上，她贴着他耳朵轻声的笑。

"别放弃思考啊。"她怎么什么都知道，希尔凡想给她个大大的白眼(虽然他的眼皮早就翻上去了)。"说个最贴近的就好。"

她是芙朵拉的风，法嘉斯的雪，鞑古扎的香料和神秘深邃的北海。她湛蓝的眼睛褪色了，泛着绿松石光泽的发丝也褪色了。重生的她是破土而出的新芽，也是黑暗中的火把，用整片大陆最美妙的词汇形容她都不为过。贝雷丝说女神把力量给了她，蕾雅大人因此认定她是女神的代言人，毫无疑问女神之力是比纹章更强上百倍的力量，大司教惊喜的反应让他想起小时候父母同人交谈起他的纹章时的表情。

他自私的希望她仍是灰色的恶魔。

"你越来越过分了，老师。为什么要弄在脖子上啊。"  
他披着制服外套对着镜子不停揉搓喉结旁的红印，从反光里看到捧着书的贝雷丝勾起嘴角，回过头却只见她无辜的耸肩。"再过几个小时你就要去聆听神谕，女神知道她选的圣者是怎么欺负自己学生的吗。"

"我的学生连一个简单的问题都拒绝回答。"

他趴回去抽走那本沉甸甸的战术详解，搂着她的腰在胸口吮出印记，"是火焰在燃烧的味道，老师要把我点着了。"他不想去圣墓，也不想她成为圣者贝雷丝，害怕繁复的冠冕会成为枷锁让她束手束脚。

"你是不是当我是壁炉。嗯？不怕冷的法嘉斯男儿离不开我了吗？"她自己的形容真贴切，味道像，也确实让人离不开。他凑上去亲她的脖子，下盘贴着她的腿磨蹭。他想在相同的地方也印上红色，但被贝雷丝按着被迫抬头，他心虚的涣散了眼神，装出又泛上情欲的样子。她支起身子扣着他在颈后嗅，希尔凡讨厌她无时无刻保持的理智，阖上眼睛却等到了意外落下的吻。

"干什么。"他扭过头也躲不开贝雷丝垂下的发丝。

"是你先缠上来的。要反悔吗？"

他最终没有亲在她脖子上，也没有缠她到天亮。她最终没有成为圣者，也没有信守承诺。

贝雷丝帮他扣好了肩甲，让他安心的守着帝弥托利。又在他紧锁的眉间留下一个吻，说这种表情不适合他，还说冬季要和他回戈迪耶领。结果她消失了，之后帝弥托利也不见了。他总能想起被迫撤退时回望的那道裂开的深渊，久违的听到了迈克朗的笑声，在嘲讽他的无能。

充分燃烧的木柴上炸出的火星噼啪作响，他从五年前就很少燃起壁炉了，很简单的原因，燃烧的气味会让他忍不住想起贝雷丝。事实上他也又在说谎了，她给的标记正在消失，而经历过一次的他对这件事的发生早有察觉，发情期的间隔越来越短，他不得不吞下更大剂量的抑制剂，带来副作用让他头疼，烦躁，有时候下腹的灼烧感会持续一整天，好在他家从来不缺能让人冷静下来的冰水。

他从躺椅上下来的时候腿软的差点趴跪在地上，他低声骂了几句，把手里的陶罐砸进壁炉。火光跳动着发出刺啦的声音，他不知道自己在对谁宣泄怨恨，讨好他的女仆，软弱的自己，还是抛下他消失不见的贝雷丝。他跌跌撞撞的到柜边翻找着抑制剂，在无意义的过去沉溺太久，以至于连计算剂量的能力都丧失了，只能自暴自弃的把倒在手心里的一把都塞进嘴里。

"拜托…该死…快点起效啊……"在床上缩了一会冷汗就冒个不停，他颤抖着把手伸进裤子，清楚的知道自己的抚慰只会是徒增燥热的无用功。"贝雷丝……"身体不适时的配合着溢了水，短短的音节就能点燃他埋藏了多年的渴望。上一次唤出她的名字还是在被标记的时候，声音和现在一样自己都觉得软腻，之后碍于他自己的要求便没再喊过了，即使在最动情的时候也依旧克制的称她为老师。他觉得自己与她注定是截然不同的人，愚蠢又固执的相信维持那一点可悲的距离是在自我保护，现在终于意识到一直以来折磨他的正是他自己。他能看见呼出的淡淡哈气，房内的温度依旧不高，但即使他已经仰着头泄在自己手里下腹翻涌的热潮完全没有褪去的迹象。

这不是他第一次处理因为紊乱而突如其来的发情期，但通常都能靠过量的抑制剂压下去，他半睁开眼睛看着壁炉旁散落的碎片，清楚的明白一个赝品就能让他的身体和大脑都回忆起真正渴求的对象。他意识到五年来竭尽全力尝试忘记她的自己有多么可笑，他根本不想忘记，也没法忘记她。他哆嗦着并起两指按在湿漉漉的穴口，因为冰凉的触感收了下腰，鼻子一酸眼泪差点掉下来，他几乎忘了自己发情期时体温会低的吓人，而贝雷丝每次就算是被他腻着求欢也会先搂着把他捂暖再往下进行。他厌恶起自己从前的所作所为，狠狠把手指捅进穴里。他在前一晚哭叫着允许她标记自己对她说着喜欢，却懦弱的在第二天醒来就急于否认一切，他理所当然的享受她的安抚却连再向她多迈一步的勇气都没有。他想要在那个清晨安静的对她说着早安，想要坦率的搂着她钻进被子向她求吻，把无数出现在脑子里形容她的美好词汇一个个说给她听，想要大声的喊她的名字，说他爱她。

他曾有过无数次机会做这些事，但他错过了，现在只能操着填不满的自己在空荡荡的房间里对着壁炉啜泣。

"呜……贝雷丝…为什么、还不起效…"他溢出的水已经殷湿一片床单，却没有得到任何缓解，他痛苦的加了第三根手指，颤抖着在体内摸索，直到艰难的碰到熟悉又陌生的那点，发狠的刮着肠壁让他自己软了腰，他怕自己发出抑制不住的声音就只能咬着被子让尖叫和忍不住的泪水一起融进在棉絮之中。吞下大量抑制剂的副作用已经开始显现，他趴在床上却觉得整个房间都在转，空气中弥漫的各种味道让他想吐。但比不上这具依旧在渴求着的空虚的身体让他恐惧，他知道父亲还没有下最后通牒的原因是他的身体还没有失控，但很显然他已经快没有机会了。

"求求你…再救我一次吧…贝雷丝……"泪水模糊了他的视线，唯一能看清的就是在燃烧的火焰，"我还有一定要对你说的话。"他清楚自己在做什么，也知道只能这么做。

他朝那团火焰伸出了手。

跳动的火焰瞬间燎净了手上的汗毛，他感到刺痛，咬着牙把手伸向燃烧的木炭，先闻到了焦糊味，让他想起五年前的翠雨节，科南塔顶上也有类似的气味，他几乎能想到自己的皮肤扭曲粘连在一起的画面了，每一个细胞都在尖啸着唤醒他的疼痛感知，然而此时此刻他却感到异常的冷静。潮水般无尽的欲求瞬间退去，他跌坐在地上，浑身都被汗浸透了，左手不受控制的颤抖着。他把手心向下，不愿想象创面焦黑爆皮的模样，右手掌心闪烁起白魔法的的光芒双手交叠着完成了应急处理。

疼痛能让人感到真实，也能让人清醒。

希尔凡颠了颠手里的破裂之枪，回头望向戈迪耶领几乎看不见了的城门，已经能想象出他父亲怒吼的样子，"抱歉啊父亲大人，不孝的蠢儿子又多了一个。"他苦笑着摇摇头，却觉得从出生起的每一次呼吸都没有像现在这么畅快过。他终于迈出了第一步，而且相信自己做了个正确的决定。

"快到千年祭了，你也该睡够回来了吧，贝雷丝。"

**Author's Note:**

> *Silas:因为他爹妈那么宠他感觉应该有昵称，所以稍微查了一下Sylvain是法语名字，拉丁语中是Sylvanus，含义都是森林守护者。Silas在希腊语中是Sylvanus的昵称，并且在北欧语系中刚好Silas也就是Sylvanus，刚好他家在北境当成方言也好x
> 
> *我觉得他是有轻微洁癖并且很在意个人形象的，所以让他在一些细节的地方有了些纠结的点。


End file.
